


表面端庄

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: 表面端正





	表面端庄

本文战哥第一人称

台里来了新的实习主持，播新闻的。

我们台里还没来过这么好看的人，那群女的眼都直了。新闻部四十岁的女部长居然穿了吊带，没奶过孩子却下垂的乳房在那个小新人面前晃来晃去，他面红耳赤。

我知道，他那是憋着不吐憋得。

他比我矮些，瘦得很，我有些担心那小屁股上的肉不够揉，说不定平时西装裤里的挺翘屁股是塞了东西装的，专至勾引人。 腿型很好看，绝对适合裙子。但我甚至都没看过他的脚腕，九分的西裤露出一些，却又被黑或白的袜子包裹住，可还是细细的，能被我一手握住举到肩头。

衬衣扣子总是老老实实系到最上面一颗，再板正地系上没花色的领带。嘁，指不定是为了掩饰里面偷穿的蕾丝内衣呢。

有次开会我坐他旁边，瞥见那双拿笔的手居然比我的还大些，怎么办，要是让他自己扩张的话，会弄坏的吧。

第一次的时候，他表现得像被我强。用着自以为最狠厉的语气直喊着我的全名骂：“混蛋....肖战....滚开！”

我没管他，加把劲让他去了第二回。

开始第三轮的时候他真的怕了，眼泪流得愈凶，可我还是没管，因为他下面流得也更多了。

最后冲刺时，他只是红着眼出神，一副被玩坏的样儿。

他是个sao货，我猜对了。

现在在饮水机旁弯着腰接水的他，屁股自然地翘着，里面被我塞了两颗绿色的tiao dan。昨晚有些过了，所以今天没再捉弄他，要是开大两档，估计又要拖着湿裤子来求我了。


End file.
